Geothermal Generator
A Geothermal Generator works on the same basic principle as normal Generators do. Geothermal generators use the heat of Lava to generate electricity. With the release of IC², the generators accept both Lava Buckets and Lava Cells. The latter are stackable and thus require less maintenance, but cost Tin to produce. Lava Blocks are not accepted. Note for those using BuildCraft: the Geothermal Generator will now connect to BuildCraft's Waterproof Pipes, and will receive Lava carried by them. It will also accept lava directly from an adjacent BuildCraft Pump. It does not need to be pumped into the top, it can be pumped in from any side. Recipe Usage As with all Generators, the lava-based fuel of choice is inserted into the lower slot, and optionally an RE Battery in the upper slot. The Geothermal Generator will charge the battery or output power at a rate of 20 EU/t. A single Geothermal Generator can store 24 units of lava - thus, inserting a full stack of Lava Cells will instantly use up 24 of them and fill out the lava gauge. It is possible to produce infinite power with geothermal generators by using a Condenser to produce lava. One way of implementing this is by condensing lava buckets, feeding them into the generator(s), then cycling the emptied buckets back into the condenser, giving an economy of 64emc/lava unit. Alternatively, condensing lava cells gives a lower economy of 128emc/lava unit but as the cells are consumed by the generator, they do not need to be cycled back which simplifies the system massively, allowing for more compact generator arrays. One issue with this setup is Buildcraft's pipes overflowing and throwing out some of the lava buckets once the Energy Condenser is full. To fix this, simply place Redpower's Transposer one block above the Wooden Pipe connected to the Condenser. Connect the Transposer to another Condenser using Pneumatic Tube. Place a Timer beside the Transposer, and it set it pulse every 0.4000 seconds. You could also use the Advanced Insertion Pipes to bypass inserting cells or buckets into a full generator and have it just cycle to another location if all of the generators are full, such as another Condenser or a chest to store Lava Cells. A second solution is to eliminate the need for Buildcraft parts entirely and use a Redpower Filter and Pneumatic Tubes to send Lava Cells to the Geothermal Generator. Set a Timer beside the Filter to pulse every ~54.500 seconds (the approximate rate of consumption for 1 Lava Cell). Overflow will simply flow back into the Filter, eliminating the messy spillage that can happen with Buildcraft apparati. Energy Storage: 480,000 EU *Note that the 480,000 EU that is "stored" is the amount of energy that can be created from the amount of lava the internal tanks can store which is 24 cells or buckets and it does not have a 480,000 EU internal storage* Input: Lava Buckets, Lava Cells, or Lava pumped in directly from Buildcraft pipes Output: 20,000 EU per Lava Bucket or Lava Cell at a rate of 20 EU/t Strategy Using the EE mod you can make more lava cells or lava buckets and pump it into the geothermal generator creating a very effcient way to produce energy especially if you have some energy collecters and anti-matter relays Note *Mk2 was used before you could pump lava into Mk1. It wasnt removed because otherwise it would break worlds by disappearing. Video Tutorial Z6v7yZ-e-4w Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Generators Category:EU Generation